Doomed
by starblaze
Summary: Hogwarts takes a ski resort trip. Everythings perfect...until the murders happen. Who did it and why? Who'd next?I suck at summaries!R/R!!rating for later chapters!


Noises In The Dark  
  
A/N: something that I accidentally dreamed (don't ask how.) Hope you like it! PLEASE R/R!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All you recognize I don't own..  
  
Summary: Ron Harry, Ginny, Hermoine and the gang are off to a ski lodge for winter break. It's a breathtaking, picture perfect place. But something's not right.what are the murders about?? Is it related to Voldemort? Who's Cindy??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The little girl looked up at her kidnapper. He was supposedly a big corporate guy, who owned millions. She glared at him with all her might and fought with all her might to let the guard let her go. They brought her to a room concealed by a bookcase. He brought her to the trap door. The guard held on tightly while the kidnapper sneered.  
  
"May you suffer the same plight as your mother!" He snarled and opened the door to reveal what seemed to be a bottomless pit.  
  
"Guard, drop her in!" He ordered. "The sooner she dies alone in the pit, the sooner she joins her mother! Atrocious beast!"  
  
The little girl struggled, trying to break loose from the guards grip, but failed. The guard deftly picked her up and skillfully dropped her into the hole. She felt herself falling. She looked up to see the kidnapper laughing and swore to take revenge. She saw the guard come up to the man and say, "Mr. Sendel? The papers are ready."  
  
She had been falling for a few minutes when suddenly she dropped onto something soft. She felt around in the darkness to find herself on a mattress of some sort. Suddenly she heard a sound of a person's movement. She felt scared. Somebody lit a match. She saw it was her mother! She cried out.  
  
Her mother looked surprised to see her daughter. "You mean he sent you here too?" She asked.  
  
The little girl nodded. The older lady enveloped the girl into a hug and whispered, "We must get out of here!"  
  
The girl pulled back and asked, "But mum, how??"  
  
The mother put a hushing finger to her daughter's mouth. " The guard is not yet asleep."  
  
The little girl looked where her mother pointed to see a set of bars and outside was a guard almost asleep. She nodded. Almost ten grueling minutes later the guard was sound asleep, the mother told her daughter the plan. They stealthily crept over to where the guard was asleep and grabbed the set of keys from his pocket and undid the lock. They crept out and ran towards the far end of the hall. The little girl sent her mother a questioning look as if to ask, How do we get out of here?  
  
The mother silently motioned to a part of the wall that was broken and you could jump over it. They climbed over and ran to the nearest shelter they could find.  
  
Over the next few weeks they found a house and settled down. The first night in their new house, the girl, after making sure her mother was asleep, crept out of the house and didn't return until early the next morning. She ran into bed and fell asleep for the couple of hours she had before her mother came to wake her up.  
  
When she did, she showed the little girl the newspaper.  
  
"What's so special about the newspaper, mum?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Honey, read it!" Her mother said excitedly.  
  
The girl picked up the front-page and read: Sendel of Sendel Incorporates MURDERED!  
  
She set the page down and smiled at her mom. Her mother said delightedly, "Evil doers are always punished."  
  
The little girl hugged her teddy bear. It was a bright pink teddy bear that was newly bought.  
  
"Oh Cindy! I'm so happy!" Her mother exclaimed.  
  
(a/n: yes that does have something to do with the rest of the story!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
12 years later..  
  
"C'mon 'moine! We're going to be late!" Ginny Weasly's voice could be heard outside of the seventh year's dormitory.  
  
"Just come in Gin!" Hermoine Granger called from inside. Ginny Weasly, 16 years old and the youngest and only girl, of the Weasly's family opened the door.  
  
Ginny was a tall girl (5'9) with flaming red hair, bright blue eyes, and a small upturned nose covered with freckles. She was considered to be extremely attractive by most of the male population of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She was wearing a simple white sweater and black muggle jeans. Although this was a simple outfit she had been complimented at least 6 times this morning.  
  
The open door revealed three 17-year-old girls. Lavender, who was busy reading a book had on a lilac long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Parvati Patel a very pretty seventh year, with black hair and dark eyes was putting finishing touches on her make-up. She had on a black sweater and blue jeans. And finally Hermoine Granger, she had wavy reddish-brown hair a little past her shoulders and brown eyes. She was extremely good looking and also Head Girl. She was dressed in a short-sleeved black V necked shirt, with a matching black scarf around her neck. She had on khaki jeans and a beige leather jacket. All in all, even without make-up she looked stunning.  
  
At the moment Hermoine's pretty face was frowning while she was bent over her suitcase trying for the love of god to get it closed. Ginny entered and said hello to the other two girls.  
  
"Parvati, WHAT are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
Parvati giggled and held up a paper covered with I LOVE DRACO MALFOY's and PARVATI MALFOY's.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Par, he's a slytherin! And the worst one!"  
  
Parvati got a dreamy look in her eyes. "You have to admit he is VERY, VERY good-looking. And he's got the body of a god!"  
  
Ginny looked disgusted while Lavender started giggling and nodding. Ginny looked to see Hermoine shaking her head.  
  
"Guys, looks aren't everything!" Hermoine scolded sounding quite like Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped, "Hermoine Granger! Are you saying you find Draco Malfoy attractive???"  
  
Hermoine went red, "Well he is Gin. But on the other hand he's a bigheaded prick with an attitude the size of Jupiter and the biggest bloody idiot on the face of this earth! I better not continue, if I do, I'll never stop."  
  
Ginny burst out laughing, "Wait'll the guys hear about this!"  
  
The three girls looked horrified. "GIN! You'd never!!"  
  
Ginny looked slyly. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Hermoine looked perturbed, "Please Gin? They'd kill us!"  
  
Ginny grinned, "Don't worry girls. You're secret crushes are safe with me." She winked at Parvati who smiled back.  
  
"You cheeky little monkey!" Hermoine called.  
  
Ginny laughed trying to dodge objects being hurled at her by Hermoine.  
  
"Remind me why you're in here again?"  
  
Ginny stopped, "Oh yea. Everyone's waiting for you guys! The train leaves in half an hour!"  
  
Hermoine looked annoyed, "You tell me this now?!?! I still have my handbag to pack!" She ran over to her stuff and hurriedly packed it.  
  
Lavender stopped reading and got her stuff together. "Reducio." (A/n: I prolly have my curses mixed up, but deal with me here k?) Suddenly her baggage was as large as her fist. She stuck it in her pocket and picked up her book. But instead of reading it again she grabbed her white down coat and headed out the door. Parvati followed in similar suit except the only thing she kept out was her make-up bag. She grabbed her emerald winter jacket and went to catch up to Lavender.  
  
That left Ginny and Hermoine in the dorms together. Ginny took a seat on Parvati's bed and looked up at Hermoine who was still trying to get her stuff together.  
  
"Do you reckon anything'll happen on this trip?" Ginny asked in a dazed sort of way.  
  
Hermoine finished zipping her bags and reduced them to miniature size. "What do you mean Gin?" She asked.  
  
"You know what I mean Hermoine! I mean, with this trip to the beautiful ski resort and the breathtaking views and everything so romantic.would something happen?" Ginny said looking hopeful.  
  
"Well if your talking about Draco you have a chance no doubt. but I'm not sure about the rest." Hermoine said laughing.  
  
Ginny laughed too but then became serious. "Hermoine, I mean it. Do you think that, maybe.just maybe something'll happen?"  
  
"As much as I would love for anything to happen, it's not going to. At least not with me." Hermoine said putting on her black boots.  
  
"Moine! If you mean my idiot head of a brother, then I'll tell you something. He doesn't know yet. Why don't you tell him?" Ginny advised. Hermoine sighed, "First off I don't want to ever ruin our friendship. And Second, I don't exactly find pleasure in being rejected by one of my best friends!"  
  
Ginny gave up. It was hopeless. They made their way down to the outside foyer where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Took you two long enough!" Ron Weasly yelled over. Ron Weasly was a tall boy of 17. He had flaming red hair like his sister and blue eyes. Except Ron's weren't the clear crystal blue eyes his sister had, instead they were a dark blue, almost like pools of water. He was pretty good-looking and worked out enough to show off about it.  
  
"Sheesh, Why does it take you two so long anyways? What were you doing up there? Having tea and crumpets?" His best friend Harry Potter asked extremely annoyed. Now Harry, even being famous and all was by far the best looking seventh year at Hogwarts (Malfoy being a very very very close second). Even with his messy black hair, and vivid green eyes behind his adorable glasses, Harry Potter did indeed steal many many hearts.  
  
Hermoine waved them off just as the carriages arrived to take them off to the train. The four of them got into a horseless carriage and made their way to the train.  
  
Once on the train the journey seemed to be taking longer than usual. The group talked and played exploding snap. Just when they were getting really tired of watching Ron and Hermoine fighting over who was cheating at chess, the train came to a halt. The group got off and joined the rest. They saw Mcgonagall start to speak.  
  
"Well this is going to be a privilege. Now as you realize you all will be staying at this ski resort. Just to make sure that no one snuck on or that we didn't leave someone behind I will be taking roll. Granger..Crabbe..Goyle...Weasly..Weasly.Malfoy.Patel..Potter...Finnigan.. (A/n: I'm not writing all the names out but its all the seventh years except Longbottom, and the hufflepuffs. And the only sixth years are Ginny, Colin, and two slytherins). Good you are all here. Now I will proceed to escort you to the main desk where you will be given your cabins. Just so you know, you may be sharing a cabin with some other students here from different schools. Now follow me."  
  
"This is going to be awesome!" Harry whispered to Ron. "No teachers breathing down our necks for the next two weeks! AND no filch or snape!"  
  
Ron grinned and looked over his shoulders, "Not to mention, no adult supervision!"  
  
Harry sent Ron a look, "Ron! This isn't the time or the place.sick minded.."  
  
Ron mocked being hurt, "Moi? Perverted? Never! That's Sirius and Remus's jobs!"  
  
"Speak of the devil." They heard a voice behind them. They turned to see Harry's godfather and Remus standing behind them.  
  
"DON'T do that!" Ron said jumping nearly a foot in the air. Remus and Sirius laughed and followed the group inside.  
  
Meanwhile Hermoine and Ginny were getting their cabin. The lady at the front counter was squinting at something in her book.  
  
"This is funny. Umm if you don't mind, you'll be sharing a room with another young lady." She said.  
  
Hermoine looked at Ginny and shrugged, "We don't mind."  
  
The lady smiled, "Thanks. With all these bookings from magic schools around the world something must have gotten switched. You are in cabin 19. Enjoy your stay!"  
  
The two thanked her and went out the door towards their cabin. The resort was definitely more gorgeous in real life than the brochure had showed. It was simply marvelous. They walked on the little path next to the rows of trees. Suddenly Ginny stopped walking.  
  
"Do you hear that?" She asked Hermoine.  
  
"Hear what?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"I swear I heard something. Something almost like singing!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermoine giggled, "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"  
  
"Its probably my sleep deprivation." Ginny grinned.  
  
They made their way to their cabin. They used the key to open the door. They walked in to reveal a cozy little house with a girl with mousy brown hair reading a book.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "Hallo. My name's Cindy. Are you two the one's sharing this cottage with me?"  
  
Not much now but I swear It'll get good!!!REPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
